Rise to Recognition
by Senjutsu Master
Summary: Seven year old Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi. With his help, Naruto trains to become strong. Will Naruto be able to get recognition from the villagers, fulfill his dreams and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. If you like it, expect more.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sun was shining brightly through the curtains of Konoha hospital. Seven year old Uzumaki Naruto winced in his sleep when the sharp and bright rays of sunshine fell on his face. He opened his eyes to find himself looking at the clean white ceiling of a room that surley wasn't his.

"Where am I?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"You are in Konoha hospital, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the person by his bed. "Ojiisan? What happened? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember hearing an explosion and there was lots of fire and smoke."

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, looked at Naruto. There was a lot of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Somebody threw a kunai with explosive tag through your window. We got you out just in time before your apartment collapsed." Sandaime said with a sad voice.

"WHAT? Where am I supposed to live now?"

"Don't worry Naruto." Sandaime said with a slight smile. "I've already got you a new apartment. It's slightly bigger than your last one and it's closer to the academy."

"Really? Than- wait. How did you get it so fast?"

"You were in a coma for the past 3 days. You inhaled lot of smoke."

"Oh. Thanks Ojiisan. I really appreciate everything you did for me." Naruto said with an appreciative smile.

"Don't need to thank me, Naruto." He smiled and turned around to leave. "Well Naruto I have to go now. I'll come later to take you to your new home."

"Hey Ojiisan can I…can I ask you something?"

Sandaime turned around to see Naruto with a really sad expression on his face. "Sure Naruto. Ask me anything." He said with a smile.

"Why…why are people so mean to me? Why do they hate me? I didn't do anything to them." Sandaime frowned. "They keep me monster and demon fox. Why Ojiisan? I'm not a monster." Naruto said while tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm afraid I can't tell you that." Sandaime said and turned around to leave.

"Please, I have to know." Naruto said quietly, tears running down his cheeks. "Please."

Sandaime stood quietly by the door. Listening to Naruto cry just broke his heart. He slowly turned around and walked to the bed. He sat down on the chair and looked him in the eyes.

"Alright Naruto, I'll tell you." He let out a sigh and began. "Now tell me Naruto, what do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto wiped his tears and scratched his chin. "I know that Kyuubi is a fox with nine tails and that he attacked the village seven years ago. Also he was killed by the Yondaime Hokage."

"Naruto, Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi." Sandaime said seriously.

"He didn't? But Iruka-sensei said he did." Naruto said confused.

"Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi. He sealed him in a newborn baby. What I wanted was that the new generation thinks Kyuubi was killed so that they don't hate that child. Yonaime wanted that the child, in which he sealed the Kyuubi, is seen as a hero in Konoha."

"Who is that child?" Naruto asked afraid of the answer.

"The child in which the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi is you, Naruto"

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, tears streaming down his face, thinking about the people who would beat him and curse him. Now he finally knew why. Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Most powerful demon that ever walked the earth was inside of him. He looked at his stomach and cried even stronger. Why would Yondaime do this to him? Why would he give such burden to a newborn baby?

Naruto felt two arms wrapping around his shoulders. He leand on Sandaime and just cried. Sandaime didn't say anything. He knew how hard life was for Naruto.

Naruto calmed down after a while and Sandaime sat back on his chair.

"I'm sorry Naruto. When Kyuubi attacked we lost a lot of men. Kyuubi was indestructible. Yondaime had to act fast and the only solution was sealing." Sandaime said.

"I understand." Naruto said weakly. "At least now I know why the people hate me. Thanks Ojiisan."

Sandaime put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on. Let me show you your new apartment.

Naruto gave him a weak smile and got off the bed. Sandaime gave him some new clothes since his old ones were destroyed in the fire. As they walked toward his new apartment, Naruto saw the people of Konoha bowing to the Hokage, but as soon he turned his head to the other side they would glare at Naruto. He lowered his head and followed the Sandaime.

After thirty minutes they reached their destination. Naruto looked at the building. It was tall and wide. As they reached his apartment on the top floor, Sandaime opened the door. The apartment was somewhat small. It had a bedroom which led to the kitchen and the bathroom. It was quite nice and in Naruto's opinion better than his old one.

"What do you think Naruto?" Asked the Sandaime.

"It's great. Thanks Ojiisan." Naruto smiled. He was still shaken up by the discovery but he tried not to show it.

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto." He smiled. "Well I have to go now but I'll be sure to treat you ramen whenever I can."

He waved to Naruto and left the apartment. Naruto stood there thinking about everything he found out today.

He was the container of the Kyuubi. Even thinking about it made him shudder. He stood there for few minutes before going to the kitchen. He checked the fridge and found some instant ramen. He grinned and put the water on the stove.

After he finished eating he sat on the bed and looked at the clock on the dresser. It was eleven in the morning. He had a whole day for ahead. Going to the academy now would be a waste of time since he missed half of the lectures.

He decided to take a little walk to the little enclosed part of the meadow near the river. He found that place while running away from a dog that suddenly found himself released as Naruto walked by him.

It was a peaceful meadow. Naruto would come here every time he was sad and he would instantly feel better. He sat under a shade of a tree and thought about the Kyuubi and the Yondaime. He understood that the Yondaime had to do it but he didn't know why was he chosen to be the Kyuubi container.

He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a flooded, dark hallway. The walls were dirty and pipes ran along the ceiling. He walked forward and heard some growls. He walked forward and found himself in front of huge set of bars. There was something sleeping on the other side. Something big.

He walked toward the cage as the beast turned around. It was huge. It had orange fur, big sharp teeth and terrifying red eyes with slits. Its voice was deep, hoarse and it sent shivers down the blonds spine.

"**Who are you kid?"** Kyuubi asked angry.

"I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto sir." The blond answered. He was hoping his legs won't betray him.

"**So you are my vessel." **He smirked.

"Y-yes sir." Naruto answered.

"**Are you scared?"**

Naruto didn't answer.

"**Don't be kid. I won't hurt you." **He said with a smirk. **"****After all, if you die so do I."**

Naruto looked up. "Everyone hate me because of you. They think that I attacked the village seven years ago."

"**I'm sorry about that kid." **He said with a slight remorse in his eyes. **"Although you can't blame me for what that blond bastard did."**

"The Yondaime?"

"**Yeah, that's the one"**

Naruto looked down. "I don't blame you."

Kyubbi smirked.

"But can you please tell me why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked.

"**It wasn't my choice of action I can tell you that." **He said. **"Every day I wonder how did I find myself in front of your village."**

"So it's not your fault?"

"**Well I did kill all those people. Can't say that I wanted to. There was a stronger force controlling me."**

"I understand." Naruto smiled. "I don't blame you."

"**I'm sorry kid. For everything."**

Naruto just smiled.

"**You know, I could train you if you want." **Kyuubi said somewhat hesitantly.

"Really? How?"

"**I can teach you how to control my chakra. It will make you much stronger and faster. Also I can teach you some of my demon jutsus. With my help you will be the most powerful shinobi ever." **

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama. I would like you to train me." Naruto said while flashing his foxy grin for the first time in a while.

"**I like you kid. Now get out of my head so we can start training." **Kyuubi asked with a smirk.

"Will I still hear you?"

"**Don't worry kid, you will."**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself under the tree at his secret place. He felt happy. Really happy. It was a rare feeling for him.

"_I found myself a friend." _He thought.

"**I guess you did kid" **Kyuubi smiled.

"_You can read my mind?" _Naruto asked amazed.

"**Well I am sealed within you."**

"_Cool. Now let's train." _

"**Do you know how to channel chakra through your body?"**

"_We learned about it at the academy. I just put my hands like this and concentrate." _He formed a ram seal and blue aura surrounded him.

"**You have good amount of chakra kid. But I'm gonna make it even better."**

"_What do you mean?"_

"**Sit down, this will take a while." **He waited until Naruto sat back under the tree. **"I'm going to accelerate the growth of your chakra coils. With that you will have easier time channeling chakra. Also you will have access to a good amount of my chakra."**

Naruto nodded and leaned against the tree.

"**Now sit still. This will probably take more than few hours."**

As he said that, Naruto closed his eyes. He was truly happy that the Kyuubi will train him. After few hours he fell asleep.

After few more hours have passed Naruto woke up. He saw the sun setting on the horizon. He stared at the setting sun until a familiar voice snapped him.

"**How do you feel kit?" **

"_Very good actually. I feel stronger." _Naruto said with a grin.

"**Good, now try channeling your chakra."**

Naruto formed a ram seal and concentrated. He felt strong aura surrounding him. It was stronger than before. This time it was a darker shade of blue.

"_Wow Kyuubi I feel awesome." _Naruto yelled in his mind.

"**You're welcome kid." **He smirked. **"Now go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will start our training."**

Naruto ran through the streets toward his apartment. Grin never left his face.

He reached his apartment just as the first stars found their way in the sky. He got in his pajamas and got in his bed. As his eyelids got heavier, he sighed.

"_Good night Kyuubi." _He smirked.

"**Good night kid."**

Naruto woke up next morning earlier than usual. First he tried talking to the Kyuubi again, but there was no answer. Guess he was still sleeping. He got out of his bed and cleaned himself in the bathroom. He ate some instant ramen and went outside, towards the academy.

He didn't like the academy. He didn't have any friends there. The only way he could get attention from anyone was by pulling pranks. He was a master when it came to pranks. However they weren't enough for him to get some friends.

He was sitting alone in the back of the class. He would mostly sleep during class. He would only raise his head when he'd hear a voice.

A girls voice.

He was half asleep during the lecture when he heard it. That sweet, soft voice of his longtime crush.

"Iruka-sensei what are chakra affinities?" Seven year old Haruno Sakura asked.

That got him up. He instantly raised his head to look at the long, pink hair of the one he was fond of. Whenever he'd heard her talk in the class, he would instantly pay attention. Even if it was a boring question like this one.

"That is a good question Sakura."Umino Iruka smiled toward the girl. "Basically, it is what type of chakra suits you most. Jutsus of that type of chakra will be much easier to learn then some others. There are five elemental chakra types: fire, wind, lightning, ground and water."

"How do we know which chakra type we have?"

Everyone turned around to look at Naruto. It was a rare occasion when he would ask a question. And this was the first time he asked a serious question. Iruka stared at him for a minute before answering.

"Well you just have to pump some chakra into a chakra paper." As he said that he pulled a small piece of paper. "Why don't you come down so we can see what chakra type are you." Iruka said with a smile.

He looked at the blond haired boy running down the to him with a wide grin on his face. He didn't really like the boy. After all, the Kyuubi killed his parents. But something what Sandaime said made him think.

**Flashback**

"_Iruka, I am going to put Naruto in your class." _Sandaime said calmly to Iruka.

"_But why Hokage-sama? He is the reason I lost my parents." _Iruka said angrily.

"_Kyuubi is the reason you lost your parents. Naruto is the reason our village is safe." _

"_I don't understand." _Iruka said in confusion.

"_When the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, it was the end of his rampage. With the sealing complete, Naruto didn't become Kyuubi. He is only a container, a vessel. Kyuubi is bound to him. He cannot leave Naruto's body. And if Naruto dies, so will the Kyuubi."_

Iruka watched the old man with a look of insecurity and fear. He quickly recovered from his confusion and looked at the floor in shame.

"_So all this years, people attacked the one who saved them?" _

"_You could say that. It was the Yondaime who actually saved us. Naruto is just a container that keeps the Kyuubi on the leash."_

Iruka didn't say anything.

"_Iruka, I'm not asking much. Just treat him like any other student." _Sandaime looked at the sun slowly fading. _"He carries a burden which we can never understand. He didn't ask for it but he still got it. At least we can help him out as a thank you for his sacrifice." _As he said that, he turned around and left stunned Iruka on top of the Hokage tower.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto stood in front of Iruka while flashing his foxy grin.

"Here, Naruto. Hold it like this and pump some chakra into it." Iruka said as he handed the paper to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the paper with his thumb and index finger and held it at his eye level. Everyone looked at the paper with the look of anticipation in their eyes. For few seconds nothing happened.

Suddenly the paper split in half and everybody gasped in amazement. Naruto looked at Iruka with a questioning look.

"What does this mean, Iruka-sensei?" He asked stunned.

"It means you have wind type nature." Naruto grinned widely. Iruka smiled at the happy boy and turned to the rest of the class. "For your homework find out what type of hakra you have."

"Why can't we do it now?" Asked a kid with a dog on his head.

"Because that was my last chakra paper. I'm sure your parents have few papers in their stash."

"Why did you waste your last paper on the dead last over here?" The boy asked angrily.

"Don't call him that, Kiba." Iruka frowned. "You are not much better than him."

Naruto looked at Iruka with eyes wide open. Did he just hear Iruka defending him? Iruka looked at the stunned boy and smiled.

"Naruto you have wind type chakra which will make wind style jutsus easier to learn. Of course, you will still be able to learn other type jutsus but it will take more effort." Naruto nodded. "Now everybody class is dismissed. Go out and have fun for the rest of the day."

Everyone happily got up and ran toward the exit. Naruto got out of the academy and walked toward the secret meadow.

"**So you have wind type chakra kid?"**

"_Kyuubi? Where were you today?"_

"**Asleep. Now answer my question kid."**

"_Yes I do."_ Naruto grinned.

"**That is a good type. I know some wind jutsus I can teach you."**

"_Thanks Kyuubi."_ Naruto smiled.

Naruto arrived at the meadow. It was around noon and sun was shining brightly.

"**Ok kid now you will run five laps around Konoha, you will do fifty push-ups, sit-ups and then I will teach you how to meditate."**

"_Come on Kyuubi that's too much."_ Naruto yelled in his mind.

"**Listen kid. You are weak." **Naruto pouted. **"With this training, you will get the necessary strenght to fight and the meditation will help you with chakra control. Now start running and don't call me until you're finished." **Kyuubi roared and Naruto ran.

It took him six hours to finish the training. After the final sit-up, Naruto collapsed under the tree. It was around six in the afternoon.

"**Good work kid. Now sit in lotus position. It is the most suited position for meditation."**

Naruto complied crossing his legs. He put his hands together and closed his eyes.

"**Now just relax kid. Feel the nature around you." **Kyuubi said calmly.

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. He sat there for almost two hours. He was completely unaware that he was being watched.

Behind a tree, roughly ten meters from him, pink haired Haruno Sakura watched the strange boy.

"_What is he doing? Why is he just sitting there?" _She asked herself. _"Well it's getting late. I should go home now."_

She turned around and quietly ran out of the forest.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the bright starry sky. It was already past eight.

"**How are you feeling kid?" **

"_Tired." _ Naruto answered.

"**Go home and rest. We will continue our training tomorrow."**

Naruto got up and slowly walked in the direction of his apartment. He got inside and locked the doors. He fell asleep the second his face touched the pillow.

Naruto got up early in the morning. He got dressed and ran outside. The streets were deserted and the sun was barely above the horizon. He ran five laps around the village and did his push-up, sit-up exercise. He finished just in time to wash himself and change his sweaty clothes.

He entered the classroom few minutes after the bell rang. He was prepared for the worst but Iruka just smiled and told him to sit down.

Today they learned about kenjutsu. Naruto found out that a katana, made out of the right metal and in combination with his wind chakra, can cut through anything.

Class was finished and everybody ran out of the academy.

Naruto decided to stop by at Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. He sat down and placed his order. He ate slower than usual.

"Hello Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto turned around and saw Sandaime Hokage standing right outside the stand.

"Ojiisan." Naruto grinned. "I'm good."

"I'm glad to hear that naruto." Sandaime sat next to Naruto and placed his order. "So what have you been doing in this past few days?"

"Training." Naruto said before finishing his bolw.

"Oh really?" Sandaime asked. "What kind of training?"

"It's a secret." Naruto grinned.

"Ha ha fine then." Sarutobi smiled. "If I can help you in any way just ask."

"Well..." Naruto started. "I do actually need something."

"And what would that be?"

"Can you get me a katana made out of metal that will absorb my wind chakra?" Naruto asked with his eyes filled with hope.

Sandaime sat in silence, processing what the kid asked from him.

"Why do you want it?"

"So I can learn kenjutsu and be a great swordsman shinobi one day." Naruto said proudly.

Sarutobi looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Alright Naruto. I'll see what i can do."

Naruto's grin widened. "Really? Thanks Ojiisan." He hugged the old man and walked out of the stand. "I'm going training now Ojiisan. See you later."

"Bye Naruto."

Naruto ran toward his meadow and happily sat under the tree. He closed his eyes and found himself in front of the Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi." He grinned.

"**Hey kid. You seem happy."**

"Ojiisan said he will get me a katana." He said.

"**That's cool kid. Now get out. We have training to do."**

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up.

"**Ok kid, today I'm gonna teach you tree walking."**

"_I can climb trees."_

"**Without using your hands." **Kyuubi smirked.

"_What? That's impossible." _

"**No it's not. Just concentrate your chakra on your feet and walk on the tree. It should be much easier for you since I accelerated your chakra coil growth and by learning meditation, you can easily feel the chakra around you which makes it easier for you to concentrate it under your feet."**

"_Cool. Ok let's begin." _He started concentrating his chakra.

"**Oh and you should probably run for the first few tries." **Kyuubi added.

"_Ok." _Naruto said and ran.

On his first try he got to about half of the tree height. He did couple more tries and on his third try he ran all the way to the top. He ran down and started walking along the tree. In an hour he completely mastered tree walking.

"**Good work kid. You did great."**

"_Thanks."_ Naruto said proudly.

"**Now I'm gonna teach you water walking."**

"_How do you do that?"_

"**It's basically the same as tree walking only you have to constantly release certain amount of chakra."**

"_Ok let's do it." _He said and walked toward the water.

After two hours and dozens of tries, Naruto was finally able to walk on water. He got back on the shore and sat under the tree.

"**Wow kid you really amaze me. Some people take days to learn this and you learned in one afternoon." **Kyuubi said with slight pride in his voice.

"_Thanks Kyuubi." _Naruto grinned.

"**Now get some sleep and later I will teach you a wind jutsu."**

"_Really? That's great thanks." _

Naruto closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. After thirty minutes Naruto woke up.

"**Ok kid ready for your first jutsu?"**

"_Sure am." _He grinned.

"**It is called Fuuton:** **Shinkuugyoku. You will make rat, rabbit and dog seal. Then inhale, concentrate chakra in your lungs and exhale.****"**

Naruto made couple of seals, inhaled and exhaled. Few transparent orbs of air flew through the air.

"**Good job kid. Little more and you will master it."**

Naruto traind for two more hours and he almost mastered the jutsu. He was dead tired after all that training and he decided to call it a day.

He was lying on the bed and he thought about everything he accomplished today. He felt proud. He fell asleep shortly after.

For the next week, Naruto mastered Fuuton: Shinkuugyoku and he started training in taijutsu. Since neither him or Kyuubi knew much taijutsu, he watched some older students who were having sparing matches to get some information.

Two weeks after his lunch with the Sandaime, a man appeared in front of naruto. The man was wearing black clothes, grey chest armor and white mask with cat face on it. Naruto watched in awe as the Konoha ANBU member stood in front of him.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The man asked.

"Y-yes I am."

"Follow me. The Hokage wants to see you."

"Ojiisan? What for?"

"He didn't say. Now follow me please." ANBU said and walked in the direction of the Hokage tower.

They walked for twenty minutes before appearing in front of the Hokage tower. They walked up some stairs and found themselves in front of wooden doors. ANBU knocked on the door and let Naruto in before he disappeared.

Naruto looked at the rising smoke before turning around to face the Hokage. Then he noticed a man hiding in the shadows of the office.

"Ah Naruto. How are you?" Sarutobi smiled.

"I'm good Ojiisan. I've been training a lot for the past few weeks. I've become really strong now." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto." He smiled again. "Now, I've called you here regarding the tool you requested two weeks ago."

It took Naruto a minute to remember, but when he did he looked at the Hokage with eyes filled with hope. Sarutobi smiled at the boy and stood up.

"I hope you will use this katana to protect this village and everybody important to you."

Naruto's eyes widened and when he saw the sheathed sword in his hand, he flew across the room and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will protect this village with my life. I won't fail you I swear." Naruto said as he let few tears of joy fall down his cheeks.

"I know, Naruto. I have faith in you." Sarutobi smiled again before stepping back. "Now I'm sure you are wondering who this man here is."

Naruto looked at the man who just emerged from the shadows. The man was dressed in a standard jounin outfit. Apart from that, he looked really ill. He was pale and he had dark markings under his eyes. Every now and then, he would cough.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Gekkou Hayate. He will be your kenjutsu teacher." Naruto looked at the man who nodded.

"As of today, I'm going to teach you everything I know. Hokage-sama requested this personally and I will do it with pleasure. I hope you will work hard and that you won't give up." Hayate said wwhile coughing.

"I promise Hayate-sensei. I will work hard and I won't give up." Naruto said with appreciation.

Hayate smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. "Tomorrow after school, I expect to find you at training ground 7."

"I'll be there sensei." Naruto grinned and Hayate disappeared.

"Well Naruto, why don't you look at your new sword."

Naruto took the sword from Sarutobi and looked at it.

Sheath was black with some red linings on it. The handle was also black with dark red tape wrapped around it. The guard was rectangular and black and it had Konoha symbol carved on one side. He pulled the sword out of the sheath. The blade was polished to perfection. It was long, curved and extremely sharp. On the bottom of the blade kanji for love was carved in.

"Ai?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Sarutobi.

"This katana will represent your love for this village." He smiled.

"Thank you Ojiisan. I will make you proud." Naruto said and bowed.

"One more thing before you go." Sarutobi said as he sat down. He pulled a scroll our of his cloak and spread it on the desk. It had some weird markings drawn on. "I will teach you how to seal your katana in this scroll since it would be to inconvenient to carry it around."

Naruto placed the sword on the desk by the scroll. Sarutobi made some seals and the sword disappeared in puff of smoke.

"When you need to use the sword, apply some of your blood on the scroll and the sword will appear."

Naruto took the scroll before putting it in his pocket.

"Thank you Ojiisan. I'm gonna train really hard." Naruto grinned as he ran out of the office.

Sarutobi smiled. _"This kid is going to be one great shinobi one day."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fanfic. Any constructive criticism is appreciated. Also rate and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, i really appreciate it.**

**Dynamoster: Yes he learns Kage Bunshin, but he won't rely on it all the time. For example, he will learn Rasengan with only one hand. Thanks for your review!**

**Foxxel: Don't worry, I plan on going to the end with this fic. Naruto won't be dark, but he will be a bit more serious. I'm glad you like it!**

**Ok guys, I have some pretty interesting ideas for this fic. If you have any questions or even suggestions, send me a PM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Five years have passed since Naruto met Kyuubi. Every morning, the nine tailed demon made Naruto run longer and exercise more. That made him stronger and faster and enhanced his stamina greatly. Kyuubi even thought him couple of new jutsus over the years.

He worked on controlling Kyuubi's chakra. He managed to get basic and one-tailed mode completely under his control, but anything more would result in fainting. Still, he could use small portion of Kyuubi's chakra on regular basis, which enhanced his capabilities.

Naruto's training with Hayate was going great. Hayate passed all his knowledge on Naruto and with his improved speed, Naruto was well on the way to become a great swordsman. After five years of constant training, Hayate didn't have anything else to teach him.

Hayate also gave him taijutsu lessons. He wasn't the best at it, but he was still very good at it and with his teaching Naruto became very good at taijutsu. He also taught him how to use senbon needles. Naruto didn't like this part in particular because along with senbon training, he had to learn about human anatomy so he could use them effectively.

Naruto also took up fuuinjutsu. He was very impressed with the scroll in which he would seal his sword so he asked Sarutobi to teach him about seals. The Hokage gave him a book written by Yondaime himself who was known as the master of seals. Naruto's progress in seals was great. He could already make new sealing scrolls and explosive tags. He also found a special gravity seal, made by Yondaime, and he would increase the pull every time he got used to level before.

At the moment, Naruto was on his way to the Academy. Today was graduation day and he had no doubt he'll pass. All this training with Kyuubi and Hayate made Naruto strongest of all graduates. Even the famous Uchiha Sasuke couldn't compete with him, not that the Uchiha would ever admit that. During the spars, Naruto would mostly hold back so the others wouldn't get suspicious. Every time Naruto would beat him in a spar, everyone seemed to hate him more. Especially Uchiha's fan girls. Their main objective was to belittle Naruto as much as possible.

Naruto didn't understand why the Uchiha was so popular. He was completely unapproachable. Cold and silent. He disliked his fan girls almost as much as Naruto and he was first to tell them to 'piss off'. Still, they were clung on to him every day.

Naruto did admit that Uchiha was strong but he couldn't get the same acknowledgment. No matter how many times Naruto would defeat him, Sasuke would always, with his signature 'Hn', walked away followed by 'awwws' from the girls. Nobody seemed to care for Naruto's progress. Well, nobody except Iruka, Hayate and Sandaime Hokage.

Over the last few years, Umino Iruka really got attached to Naruto. In a lot of ways, Naruto reminded him of himself. Iruka lost his parents when the Kyuubi attacked and just as Naruto, Iruka fooled around to get others attention.

Sarutobi Hiruzen also got very attached to Naruto. He considered him his grandson. He would often take him out for ramen when he was free from work. He was immensely proud of Naruto's accomplishments and he would tell him that every time he watched him train with Hayate.

Of course, Kyuubi was there as well. He was with Naruto every step of the way and Naruto was grateful for it. Even though Kyuubi almost destroyed the village and because of him most villagers hated Naruto, the blond didn't dislike Kyuubi. He actually was very happy to call him his friend. Kyuubi really helped him during the training and the jutsus he taught him were very useful.

He was currently walking through the market on his way to the Academy. Hateful glares he got from most people were nothing new and he ignored them. He didn't really care that people didn't like him, although there were some things that really bothered him.

He was banned from most restaurants, when he went to buy food he would either get rotten and overpriced food or he wouldn't get anything and he only had access to one clothing store and even there they were reluctant to sell him anything.

Usually they would sell him shitty and cheap stuff so his wardrobe was mostly consisted of orange, baggy jumpsuits. Even though he hated wearing them, he didn't have much choice.

He approached the schoolyard and saw some of his classmates standing in front of school. He walked past them without even looking at them. Not that they even cared. Somebody shouted something at him. He didn't care though. Nothing could ruin this day. The day when he will finally become a ninja.

He entered the classroom and stood there frozen. There she was, right in front of him.

The girl of his dreams, Haruno Sakura.

Ever since the first time he saw her, his feelings for her constantly grew. She was pretty, smart and in his eyes she was the most perfect girl in the world. He loved her long pink hair, her emerald eyes and her slim figure but what could sweep him of his feet was her smile. Her beautiful smile that could instantly brighten even the darkest room.

He walked by her trying not to look at her, but slight blush found its way on his cheeks. He sat down and leaned back. Looking at the ceiling, every now and then he would glance to a certain pink haired girl.

After ten minutes Iruka walked in and started talking about something. Naruto didn't pay much attention as he gazed at her perfect silky hair.

"Oi Naruto, are you even listening to me?"

Naruto looked down and saw fuming Iruka clenching his fists.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening Iruka-sensei." He said lazily.

"Good. Now everybody, when you hear your name, you will go to the classroom next to this one. Mizuki-sensei and me will assess you and we'll see if you are worthy enough to pass. I wish you all good luck." Iruka said with a smile and walked out of the room.

Naruto almost fell asleep when he heard his name. He lazily walked to the door and step outside. He entered the other classroom and waved to Iruka and Mizuki.

"Hey Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm good Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said with a grin.

"Ok Naruto, I want to see you henge into myself, use kawarimi on this chair and make a bunshin." Iruka said.

First two techniques went great. He did a perfect henge and he switched with a chair without any problem. The third one gave him a lot of trouble. No matter how much he trained for the past five years, he just couldn't execute this jutsu. His one clone that he barely made was completely white and lying on the floor. The clone looked like he was sick.

"Fail!"

"WHAT? Iruka-sensei I can't fail today. I trained to hard to fail now." Naruto yelled while clenching his fists.

"Come on Iruka. This is his third time taking the exam and he did the first two techniques perfectly. Also he did technically create a clone. We could let him pass." Mizuki said and to Naruto.

"I'm sorry, but no." Iruka said not looking at Naruto. "Everyone else made three clones. He created one and it's useless. I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you pass."

* * *

Naruto sat under the tree at the schoolyard and he closed his eyes. He found himself in front of a cage that imprisoned big, orange, nine tailed fox.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled.

"**What happened kid? You look angry."**

"All that training. Every day of training for what? I failed again!" Naruto yelled.

"**Sorry to hear that kid. Guess you'll just have to train more." **

"Hmpf." Naruto pouted.

"**Anyway somebody wants to talk to you."**

"Who?"

"**Open your eyes and you'll see."**

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw Mizuki standing in front of him.

"Oh, hi sensei."

"Hey Naruto." Mizuki said with a smile. "Why don't you take a walk with me."

Naruto shrugged and followed his sensei.

They were walking for twenty minutes until they climbed on top of the Hokage monument. They sat on Yondaime's head and looked over the village.

"Don't hate Iruka Naruto." Mizuki said as he looked at Naruto. "He's the last person that wants to see you fail. He just wants you to be fully ready for the outside world."

"I don't hate him. I'm just mad at him. I really don't want to go back to the academy for another year." Naruto said sadly.

"well, there's still a way to pass."

"Really?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. All you have to do is take the Scroll of Seals from Hokage's office and bring it to a shack in the forest north of here."

"Well count me in Mizuki-sensei." Naruto grinned.

Naruto then went to prepare himself for the 'exam'. Mizuki inwardly smirked at how easily he manipulated the boy. By tonight, he would take old secret scroll of Konoha and bring it to Orochimaru as a gift to take him back. His smile grew larger and more evil with every step Naruto took.

* * *

The evening crept fast as Naruto sneaked into Hokage's office. Luckily the Sandaime went out just few minutes before Naruto arrived. Naruto couldn't believe his luck. In less than twenty minutes, he was running through the forest with a big scroll in his arms.

"_I did it Kyuubi! I'm gonna pass for sure this time." _Naruto smiled victoriously.

"**Good work kid."**

"_Hehe thanks."_

He quickly found the shack Mizuki was talking about. He sat under the tree and opened the scroll.

"_Wow look at all this jutsus!" _He read the first one. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Great just what I'm worst at." _He continued reading about the jutsu and slowly his eyes widened. _"Helps with training and spying as the experiences transfer to the main body when the clone dispels. This is awesome! I'm gonna learn jutsus in no time!"_

"**Cool move. And since it's splitting the chakra in half for every clone, you don't have to worry about controlling your chakra like with the regular Bunshin no Jutsu."**

"_Awesome! Now let's train!"_

Two hours went by and Naruto mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It was so easy to learn and with Naruto's chakra pool, he can make hundreds of these without getting tired. He was just about to look at other jutsus when he heard twigs breaking. He looked up and saw panting Iruka looking at him. Anger was evident in his eyes.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Iruka asked loudly.

"I'm just training a little, Iruka-sensei." Naruto answered while grinning. "I'm gonna pass this test and I'll become a shinobi like the others."

Iruka looked confused. "What are you talking about? What test?"

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I get this scroll from the Hokage, I will pass and become a genin."

"Mizuk-" He wasn't able to finish as dozen kunai flew toward them. Iruka pushed Naruto away an received a kunai in his leg and two in the arm. They frantically looked around when they heard someone laughing. They looked up and saw Mizuki with a giant shuriken straped to his back.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto asked.

"Mizuki used you Naruto. He wanted you to steal the scroll so he could take it from you." Iruka said as he pulled the kunai out of his leg and arm. "I don't know why, but don't give him that scroll even if you die!"

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. He won't lay a finger on it." Naruto said with a frown.

"Ha ha ha so touching. What can an academy student do to me? I'm going to kill you both now, but before that let me tell you a little secret Naruto." He grinned evilly. "An S-class secret which was never for you to find out."

"Mizuki shut up! It's a secret for a reason!" Iruka yelled.

"When the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago, the Yondaime didn't kill it." His evil smirk grew with each word. "You are the Kyuubi. The Yondaime sealed you up to stop you." His eyes were full of disgust. "That's why everyone hate you. You are just a monster."

He was smirking victoriously while looking at the boy. He started chuckling evilly and after a minute he started to laugh out loud. He didn't notice a smirk on Naruto's face.

"I know."

Mizuki stopped laughing and looked down. "Huh?"

"I said I know." Naruto said as he looked at Mizuki.

"Oh is that so? Well do you know that you also killed Iruka's parents that night and that he hates you for that?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _"What? I killed Iruka's…" _He turned around and looked at Iruka. _"I killed his parents? And…and he hates me?"_

"Naruto…"

"I…I killed your p-parents?" Naruto asked. He felt his knees shaking slightly.

"Naruto listen to me."

"A-and you h-hate me?" His voice cracked.

"No Naruto, listen to me." He took a few steps toward Naruto, who backed away for few steps.

Mizuki was scanning the situation thoroughly. He saw them talking, completely ignoring him. This was his chance. He took his giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Iruka jumped in front of Naruto as the shuriken penetrated his back.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his sensei standing in front of him. He could see the shuriken in his sensei's back. He felt his eyes water as Iruka fell on his knees.

"Why…why did you save me?" His blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I k-killed your p-parents." He was crying now. He felt tears running down his cheeks as he looked at Iruka.

"You are like me Naruto. We were both alone, trying to get attention of others by making ourselves look like fools." He smiled at the blond boy as he put his arm on his shoulder. "You didn't kill my parents Naruto. Kyuubi did. And you are not Kyuubi."

"Do you…do you really mean that?" The blond wiped his tears and looked at Iruka. The man saw hope in his eyes and smiled.

"Yes Naruto. I do mean that."

"As much as I'm enjoying the drama, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now."

They had completely forgotten about Mizuki. He was walking toward them with a kunai in his hand and a smirk on his face. Naruto looked at him as he stood up. He was angry. He closed his eyes as he pulled out a scroll. As he opened it, a sword fell in his hand. Mizuki watched in surprise as Naruto unsheathed his sword and dropped the sheath on the ground.

"I will kill you for what you did." He made a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Both Mizuki and Iruka watched as two solid clones appeared, both with swords in their hands and their eyes closed. Mizuki pulled himself together and smirked.

"What are you going to do kid? You may have those clones but I'm a chuunin for a reason. You are nothing but a lousy genin."

Mizuki watched as three pairs of eyes opened. He was now looking at six red eyes with slits. He couldn't help but shiver at the sight. Also the killing intent Naruto radiated helped fear to find its way to his eyes.

"Keep telling that to yourself." Naruto said in a more rugged voice.

Before Mizuki could reply back, the two clones rushed at him with blinding speed. At the final moment, Mizuki managed to hit the clones with couple kunai. They dispersed and Mizuki smirked. He remembered that there is still the real Naruto to worry about. He couldn't see him anywhere so he thought he ran away.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on a branch right above Mizuki. He used the clones as a distraction to get to a good position for an attack. He saw his clones disappear and he pumped some wind chakra into his sword. He jumped down and stabbed Mizuki right through the heart.

Mizuki couldn't believe what happened. He was defeated by a mere genin. He looked into Naruto's red eyes as blood started to flow out of his mouth. Naruto's eyes slowly turned back into his deep blue ones, but there were no traces of emotions in them. There was a strange feeling in his gut but he chose to ignore it for now.

Naruto pulled out his sword and the chuunin fell on the ground. He grabbed Mizuki's shirt and wiped the blood of his sword. He looked around and found the sheath few meters behind him. He sheathed his sword and sealed it back in the scroll.

He turned around and faced Iruka. He walked up to him and kneeled on the ground.

"Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"

"I'm ok. Although I wouldn't mind a little peace time at the hospital." He said with a grin. "I've got something for you." He pulled out a Konoha forehead protector. "I think you've earned it."

Naruto tried to smile but he just couldn't. Something was eating him inside but he didn't know what. He took the protector and looked at it. He finally took a first step in completing his dreams. He looked back at Iruka. "Thank you sensei." Iruka was kind of worried since Naruto was so emotionless. Well he did have his first kill today, but still.

They walked to the hospital where they stumbled upon the Hokage himself. He explained how he saw everything in his crystal ball and he told the boy that if he needs to talk he can come to him. Naruto left the hospital in a bit of a rush.

He entered his apartment and fell on all four. He started to breath heavily and his vision blurred. He felt tears cascading down his face.

"_What is this that I'm feeling? I saved my sensei I should be happy." _He shakily got up and dragged himself to bed. _"And tomorrow I have to be at the academy. I just hope that I don't end up with complete morons." _He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

It was early in the morning as Naruto walked through the market. In a few hours he had to be at the academy to get his team. He decided to get some new clothes because he really hated these jumpsuits. He stood in front of a shinobi supply store. It had everything from clothes to all sorts of weapons. He remembered how he almost got killed when he entered the store before. He was scared to death. But not today.

He opened the door and the bell rang. "Good day. What can I do for-" Then he saw a 12 year old blond haired boy, with blue eyes, whiskers on his cheeks and the most horrible orange baggy jumpsuit. When he realized who it was, his temper sky rocketed. "GET THE HELL OUT YOU DEMON BRAT OR I WILL K-" He couldn't finish the sentence as he saw a blade of a sword very close to his neck.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." The man begged.

"I won't. Unless you disturb me while I'm looking around." Naruto replied coldly.

"P-please help yourself." The shopkeeper sighed in relief as Naruto sealed his sword and walked further into the store. Naruto looked for about thirty minutes and he was ready for the register. He paid and left the store.

He entered his apartment and threw the bags on the floor. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he got out he emptied the bags on his coffee table. He bought three pairs of black shinobi pants, dark blue shirts, a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back and a vest similar to those that chuunins wore. It had Kevlar plates in it which provided extra protection. He also bought couple of sets of kunai and shuriken. He sealed most of the kunai and shuriken into a sealing scroll. He put the scrolls with his sword, kunai and shuriken into pouches on his vest. Some extra kunai found their place in the pouch on his back and shurikens on his leg. He got dressed into his new attire, tied his hitai-ate on his right shoulder and left.

He walked through the streets not looking at the people around him. If he did he would notice some new looks he was getting. There were still people glaring at him, but now there were some people were giving him appreciative looks. Kids looked in admiration and even some girls slightly blushed.

He walked into the academy and found his way to the classroom. He was ten minutes late, but he didn't really care. He entered the classroom as Iruka was saying something. As soon as he stepped inside he heard several loud, excited gasps.

All genins were surprised by his new appearance. Dressed in his new black shinobi pants, long sleeved dark blue shirt and dark gray shinobi vest, he looked like a completely new person. Gone was that goofy idiot in bright orange jumpsuit. And since his hitai-ate was tied on his shoulder, bangs of his spiky hair fell over his forehead and landed right over his eyes. Girls couldn't help but to notice how handsome he was. Several of them, including some of Sasuke's most faithful fan girls, blushed at the sight of the spiky haired genin.

He looked around the class until his eyes locked with Sakura's. The girl blushed and looked away. He said hi to Iruka sensei and sat at his usual place in the back. Very soon he spaced out so he didn't notice shy looks the girls were giving him every now and then.

"Beginning today, you are ninjas, but only genins." Iruka spoke professionally. "That means that you will be grouped in three man teams and each team will have its jounin sensei who will lead you into missions." While he was naming the teams, Naruto gazed at the ceiling. Lot of things happened lately but most notably, he killed a man. He still felt bad about it, but he had to do it to save Iruka. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Iruka announcing next team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

The whole classroom went silent. They all turned around and looked at Naruto who was leaning on his chair with his hands in his pokets and his eyes locked to the ceiling. He suddenly felt very tense and jerked his head down. Everybody was looking at him, eyes widened in surprise by his lack of response.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Naruto did you even hear what I said?" Iruka asked impatiently.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." He grinned sheepishly. "Must have missed it."

"Then let me say it again. Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh. Well I'm glad to have you on my team Sakura, Sasuke." He smiled at them and went back looking at the ceiling.

"_He is so different." _Sakura thought while Sasuke just ignored him.

"_Did what happened yesterday make such an impact on him?" _Iruka was thinking. _"Just few days ago he would either jump from happiness that Sakura is on his team or scream in frustration because Sasuke is on his team." _He blinked few times and went on with the rest of the genins.

Finally all genins were sorted in teams. "Now you will wait here for your jounin sensei to pick you up." Iruka said.

After three hours have passed, all genins, except Team 7, left with their jounin sensei. Even Iruka left after a while. Sakura would probably be very angry at the moment, but she was occupied by none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"_How can he sit so patiently after all this time? Normally he would be furious." _Then she looked at Sasuke. _"Well Sasuke is still his old self." _She couldn't feel a bit disappointed.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall man with silver haired walked in. He was dressed in blue shinobi pans and shirt, with chuunin vest on top of it. He was wearing a mask and his hitai-ate covered his left eye. He looked at them with an 'invisible' smile and waved. "Yo."

"Aren't you a bit late, sensei?" Bored voice of Naruto was heard. Both Sakura and Sasuke silently agreed with Naruto.

"I'm sorry but I got lost on the road of life." The man said. "Now why don't we go on the roof so we can get to know each other."

They followed the man to the roof. Kakashi sat on the railing while Sasuke and Sakura sat on the floor facing him. Meanwhile, Naruto leaned on the railing on their left and closed his eyes.

"Now tell me about your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies. You know, basic stuff."

"Why don't you go first sensei." Sakura said.

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. Dreams? Hmmm…I have some hobbies." He said as he scratched his chin.

"_So basically, we only learned his name." _Sakura thought annoyed.

"Now let's hear about you. Who wants to go first?" He looked at them. "Well how about the emo kid on the left."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi when he noticed the smirk on Naruto's face. He glared daggers at him and turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike a lot of things and I don't like many things. And…I wouldn't call it a dream…but more of an ambition. To resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man." He heard Sakura's gasp but he didn't look at her.

"Now the girl."

"I am Haruno Sakura. Well the thing I like…or should I say the person I like…" She squealed and fell silent. Kakashi looked at the last genin on the team.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." He said with his eyes still closed. "I like Ichiraku's ramen. What I dislike…" He paused as he opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi. "…are traitors to our village. My dream is to become the Hokage and surpass those before me. I want to get acknowledgement from people in this village." He lowered his head and closed his eyes again. "Hobbies…training."

"_Interesting kid." _Kakashi thought to himself while Sakura was watching, wide eyed, at the peaceful figure of Naruto. His voice was calm and the way he talked made her senses tingle. She couldn't help it when her cheeks redden.

"Well you certainly are an interesting bunch." He smiled under his mask. "Now one more thing before you go." He waited until he was sure all three were listening. "Tomorrow, at 5am, come to training ground 7. And don't eat breakfast because you'll puke."

The three nodded and Kakashi vanished into a puff of smoke. "Wow, how does he do that?" Sakura asked in awe. "Shunshin no Jutsu." Naruto replied.

"How do you know?"

"Well, what kind of ninja would I be if I don't know the name of the jutsu I can use." He smiled at Sakura's awed expression and waved. "See ya tomorrow." He formed a ram seal and vanished into smoke.

"_He is so cool!"_ She blushed as that thought flashed through her mind. _"And cute too!" _She giggled as she ran to her house.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the late update. Had some trouble writing this one and I hope you'll like it. **

**Foxxel: Well not all chapters can be action filled with tons of blood. Don't worry. Those will come.**

**Cloud Ex-SOLDIER: Thanks for the review. Well for the Mizuki thing, Kyuubi trusted Naruto's judgement. And for kevlar vest, I don't think it's really much. He is already training with the gravity seal so he's used to extra weight. Also look at Rock Lee and his weights. In my opinion they are heavier than the vest.**

**Decius23: She's not falling for him. Yet. I'm planning on making some progress in the wave. Now she just sees him in a different light. Calm, collected and in different attire which makes him look better. It's a natural reaction.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The morning came fast for Sakura as she groggily got out of bed. Looking through the window she could still see the light of the street lamps. She sighed as she went to the bathroom to do her usual routine. As she finished, she packed her ninja equipment and went outside. She skiped breakfest since Kakashi told them to.

Walking to the meeting place, she looked at the dark windows of the houses she passed by. _"Why do we have to meet so early. I could've still sleep for few hours." _

Eventually she found herself standing at the bridge close to the training yard. She saw a dark figure leaning at the rail. She was feeling a bit scared while approaching the figure, but when she saw it clearly, she sighed in relief.

"Hey Sasuke-kun. How are you?" She asked with a smile and the only thing she received was his signature 'Hn'. She didn't pay much attention to his response and leaned next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to get something to eat after this?" She asked hopefully, only to receive fast and unconditional "No." She looked down sadly and leaned little further from the Uchiha.

They waited in silence for the next 3 hours. Sakura was really angry at the moment. She could expect from their sensei to be late, since they waited him for hours at the academy, but not from Naruto. She thought he'd get on time. Little did she know that Naruto was already training at the Training ground 7.

After few more minutes, in puff of smoke, Kakashi arrived. "Yo." He said with a wave. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed in frustration while pointing her finger at the jounin. "Oh I'm sorry. I saw a black cat and had to take a different route." He smiled sheepishly while Sakura looked away while muttering 'Liar.'

"I see somebody's missing. Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked, looking at the rest of Team 7.

"We don't know sesei. He never showed up." Sakura said and looked around.

"No matter. I'm sure he'll find us without a problem." He said. "Now please follow me."

They followed Kakashi, wondering what they will do today. Suddenly they heard sounds of swords clashing behind the trees. Looking at Kakashi for answers, they realized they won't get any. When they walked to the clearing, they saw two Naruto's engaged in a kenjutsu spar.

Kakashi couldn't hide amazement in his eye as he looked at Naruto. Naruto moved gracefully, almost like he was dancing, while delivering heavy blows with his sword. They watched in awe as Naruto slashed, blocked and dodged with great speed and precision like he was doing it for years. Kakashi couldn't believe that Naruto was so skilled with a katana at his young age. He was even more surprised when he saw a hue of blue chakra surrounding the blade.

After ten more minutes of jaw-dropping spar, Naruto noticed his teammates standing by the trees. He released the clone and walked over to them with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura. How are you all?" Naruto smiled as he sheathed his sword on his back.

"Ah Naruto. You've been training I see." Kakashi chuckled.

"I sure did, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto grinned.

"Anyway, let's start with the exam." Kakashi said looking at the stunned expressions of his students. "What?"

"We've already had our exam." Sakura said.

"Academy exam is just for us to see if you're worthy enough to become a genin. This one is to see if you're worthy enough for me to train you." Kakashi said while smiling under his mask.

"So what's the test gonna be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi then pulled out two bells. "Your test is to take away these bells from me." The genins nodded. "However, the one who doesn't get the bell, will be sent back to the academy."

"You can't do that, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"Watch me." He said as he placed an alarm clock on the stump by his side. "You have until noon to get the bells. Look underneath the underneath. Now begin!" Kakashi said as he watched his three students scatter around the training ground. _"Now, let's see if they understand the meaning of this test."_

* * *

Naruto was sneaking behind the trees looking for his teammates. He was thinking about what Kakashi said. _"Look underneath the underneath. What the hell does that mean?" _He was looking for a few more minutes until he spotted something pink. "Sakura." He whispered to which the girl jumped. She turned around and saw Naruto jumping out of the bushes.

She frowned. "Naruto! You scared me!"

"Heh sorry." He said as he scratched behind his head. "Anyway, do you have any plan on how to get the bells?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a clue. I don't understand why does one of us has to go back to the academy."

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. "Look underneath the underneath! How did I not see it immediately?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Tell me, have you ever seen a team with only two genins?" She shook her head. "See? He's not going to send one of us back to the academy. The sole purpose of this test is teamwork! We don't stand a chance against Kakashi-sensei if we attack him alone. We have to work as a team."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Of course! Wow Naruto, you're pretty smart." Naruto grinned. "Hehe thanks. Now let's go find teme and tell him that." She frowned. "Baka, don't call him that." She raised her hand and tried to punch him but he swiftly caught it. "Now Sakura, I'd like it if you don't punch me. Now let's go. We have a test to pass." He smiled and ran toward the spot where he felt Sasuke's chakra signature with Sakura on his tail.

They found him lying in the bushes, observing Kakashi who was by now reading his 'Icha Icha' book.

"Oi teme." Naruto said.

"What the hell do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I realized the purpose of the test. It's teamwork, we have to work together to get the bells."

"I don't need anyone's help. Especially not yours." Sasuke said angrily and jumped away from them.

"Guess we can't count on him." He turned to Sakura. "Can I count on you?" She nodded. "Ok here's the plan." He made one shadow clone. "I'm guessing that Sasuke will attack Kakashi by himself. After that, you and my clone will attack as well and throw me, henged as a shuriken, at Kakashi-sensei. I will get the bells and we'll pass." Sakura nodded. "Good plan, Naruto. Let's do it." Naruto henged himself and Sakura picked him up. At that moment Sasuke attacked.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Large fireball engulfed the field. Sakura looked at the clone, who took his own shuriken, and nodded. They jumped down and ran at Kakashi. The clone threw his shuriken first and Kakashi jumped to avoid it. Sakura saw that he can't dodge while he's in the air and she threw transformed Naruto at him. Kakashi was watching as the shuriken got closer so he turned in the air to dodge it. At the last second, Naruto transformed back into himself and grabbed the bells, which were hanging on Kakashi's waist. Naruto landed on the ground and grinned victoriously.

"Hehe looks like we pass, Kakashi-sensei."

"Ah. I guess you do." Kakashi smiled under his mask and gave them a thumb up.

"Yay we did it!" Sakura cheered. "Good job Naruto."

"I couldn't do it without you, Sakura." Naruto said with a smile which put a blush on Sakura's face.

"Anyway, you still did it. Even though Sasuke acted by himself." Kakashi smiled. "So how about we do some sparring matches now?"

"Uh, I don't know, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Oh don't worry, Sakura. Only Naruto and Sasuke will spar today." Kakashi smiled. "How about it, guys?"

"Yosh! Let's go teme." Naruto grinned. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You cannot beat an Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Let's just see about that." Naruto said as they stood at the center of the field.

"Both ready?" The two genins nodded. "Begin!" Kakashi said as he lowered his arm.

Sasuke ran full speed at Naruto, with a smirk on his face. He threw a punch which Naruto easily dodged. He followed with a kick and another punch which Naruto dodged, again. Naruto smirked as he saw the Uchiha pulling out a kunai and throwing it at him. Naruto caught it by putting his finger through the ring at the bottom of the handle.

"C'mon Sasuke. I thought you were better than this." Naruto said as he threw the kunai back at his opponent, who barely dodged it.

"Shut up! Do not underestimate and Uchiha." Sasuke said angrily.

"If what you've showed me today is the power of the Uchiha, I'm not impressed." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke was glaring daggers at Naruto. "At least I didn't buy my hitai-ate."

"What did you say?" Naruto's smirk turned into frown.

Sasuke smirked when he saw that he hit the spot. "I've earned mine. You probably begged for yours."

"Shut up." Naruto said shakily.

"You begged on your knees to let you become a ninja. Just like the loser you are." His smirk widened.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled as he punched the Uchiha right in the face. Sasuke flew through trees before crashing into a rock. Naruto's eyes flashed red as he pulled out his katana and run toward Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he realized whose voice just called him. His eyes returned back to their deep blue color as he looked at Sakura. He saw her on brink of tears. A lone tear left his eye as he sheathed his sword and shunshined away.

"W-what was all that, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed. "That is a really hard topic for Naruto." He looked at Sakura. "Can you go and talk to him please. He's probably at the Hokage monument."

"But what about Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she looked at unconscious Sasuke.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Kakashi smiled as he walked over to Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she ran away from the training ground.

* * *

Naruto sat on top of Yondaime's head. All events from the past few days crashed in his brain. He saw Iruka with a giant shuriken in his back and Mizuki with a sword going through his heart. Tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't notice Sakura walking toward him.

"N-naruto. Are you ok?" She asked as she sat next to him. She saw tears on his face and sorrow that filled his eyes. They sat there in silence before Naruto decided to speak.

"A-at the graduation day, Mizuki came to me and said that there's another test that will allow me to become a ninja." He said with a shaky voice. "He told me to steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office. When I took the scroll to the place he told me to meet him, Iruka-sensei found me. Then Mizuki attacked us." His voice was beginning to crack. "He…he hurt Iruka-sensei badly and…and I k-killed him." At that point Naruto broke down. Tears were running down his face and he was breathing heavily. He barely noticed when an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.

"Naruto, you've done nothing wrong. You saved Iruka-sensei and that's all that matters." She gave him a warm smile.

"B-but I still killed him." He said while looking down.

"You did, but you still feel bad about it." He looked up with slight confusion in his eyes. "You killed him to protect someone important to you. And the fact that you don't approve what you did makes you human. As long as you do it to protect someone important instead of doing it for fun, it's justified."

"Thank you, Sakura…chan." He said with a slight smile.

"No problem, Naruto-_kun_." She gave him another warm smile and she stood up. "Now let's go find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun and go somewhere to eat."

Naruto stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"He really did a number on you, Sasuke." Kakashi said while checking Sasuke's bruised face.

"Hn. He got lucky." Sasuke replied.

"I don't think so. He does seem stronger than you."

"Shut up! He's nothing. I'm an Uchiha, he can't do anything to me."

Kakashi sighed. "Right." He turned around and saw the rest of Team 7 approaching. Naruto seemed much calmer and he had a genuine smile on his face.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei, let's go eat something!" Naruto said with a grin while Sakura nodded in approval.

"That's a good idea, Naruto. What do you have in mind?"

"How 'bout that barbecue restaurant?"

"Sure, why not." Kakashi smiled under his mask before he stood up, pulled out his orange book and walked in the direction of the restaurant.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who stood up shakily. He was still angry at him, but he decided he'll let him be. He knew that Uchiha clan was one of the founding clans of Konohagakure, which led them to believe that they're superior to others. He shrugged as he walked past his teammate and followed Kakashi. Sakura stayed little behind to check up on Sasuke.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a slight hint of worry.

Sasuke only ignored her as he walked behind Naruto. Sakura, not wanting to be left behind, ran up to her teammates to catch up with them. They walked in silence for the most part before they stopped in front of the restaurant. They entered and saw familiar faces of Team 10 in the corner. Upon seeing Team 7, Sarutobi Asuma, jounin sensei of Team 10, called them over to sit with them.

They instantly noticed the bruise that covered a good part of Sasuke's face. "Sasuke-kun, What happened?" Ino asked frantically while running up to him. He just ignored her as he walked past her and sat down.

"Well, let's say Naruto got a bit angry during their spar." Kakashi chuckled

"Are you telling me that Naruto beat Sasuke-kun in a spar?" Ino asked.

"That's right." Kakashi said with a nod.

Ino smirked. "Yeah right. Like anyone could beat Sasuke-kun." She turned to Naruto. "He was probably going easy on you so you wouldn't be sad when you lose."

"Believe what you want, pig." Naruto said angrily as he walked past her. He never liked Ino. She was always a total bitch to him and every time he tried to talk to Sakura, Ino would come and drove him off.

**Flashback**

_Eight year old Naruto was walking through the park. He just got his fair share of ramen for the day and he decided to just take a stroll in the bright sunny day. In the distance he saw a pink haired girl sitting on a bench. He could hear some silent sobs coming from her as she looked at the ground._

"_Are you okay?" He asked as he stood in front of her. _

_She looked up. "Did you come here to make fun of me?" She asked, trying not to sob._

"_Why would I make fun of you?" He asked confused._

"_Everyone make fun of me." She said weakly._

"_Why do they make fun of you?"_

"_Because of my big, stupid forehead." She said, trying to hold in her tears._

"_I don't think it's stupid." He said with a grin. "I think it's cute."_

"_R-really?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes._

"_Yeah." He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed heavily. "I think you're really cute."_

"_T-thank you. I-" _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Another voice was heard. The turned around and saw angry Ino walking toward them. "Get away from her you freak!"_

"_What? But I was jus-"_

"_I don't care! Get away from her." She said as she slapped him._

_Naruto turned around and ran away from them. _

**End of Flashback**

"What the hell was that about?" Ino asked slightly angry.

Sakura looked at her. "Really Ino? Why'd you have to be so mean?"

"How do you expect me to believe that _Naruto _beat Sasuke-kun in a spar?"

"Well he did beat him most of the time at the academy." Sakura said. "He is very strong."

"Well I still don't believe you. Sasuke-kun is the best." Ino said as she sat down and clung onto Sasuke.

Naruto ate his lunch in silence. He was still slightly pissed at Ino for thinking that the Uchia was stronger than him. Naruto lost against Sasuke couple of times at the first year of the academy, before he started to train with Hayate. After that he never lost. As he finished his lunch, he put some money on the table and got up.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm gonna train a bit. Can't stay out of shape can I?"

"Okay, but meet us tomorrow morning at 8. We are going to start doing some missions." He said with a smile.

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei." He smiled as he shunshined with a wave.

* * *

Naruto didn't go to the training ground immediately. For a while, he was interested in lightning manipulation. He decided to go to the library and find some books on it.

He entered the library and got a glare from the librarian. Shrugging it off, he walked to the shinobi part of the library that was available to genins. Looking around, he found a book which explained the basics of lightning manipulation and had couple of basing lightning rented it and went straight to the training grounds.

When he arrived, he sat under a tree and start reading. The book was very helpful and it was easy to understand what it said. According to the book, in order to control lightning chakra, he needed to 'see' it first. He closed his eyes and began his meditation. He could see his normal chakra flowing through his system. When he was training his wind techniques, in meditation, he could see slight gusts of wind around his chakra. The book said that lightning chakra would spark around him. It also said that it will be harder for people without lightning affinity to control it.

For the rest of the day, Naruto sat there meditating and trying to get his hakra to spark. In few occasions he would see slight sparks around him, but then he'd lose focus and he had to start again. Seeing how late it was, he decided to call it a day and go home.

On his way home, he decided to stop by his favorite ramen stand. It didn't take him long to catch a scent of ramen. In few short minutes he found himself in front of Ichiraku's.

"Hey old man!" He yelled out.

"Oh hello, Naruto. How have you been?" Teuchi asked.

"I've been good. I'm training very hard and I've gotten really strong." He said with a grin.

"That's very good Naruto. So, what are you having?"

"Miso with lots of pork please."

"Coming right up."

Naruto waited for few minutes until his bowl was ready. When it arrived, he ate it in seconds. Since he wasn't very hungry today, he left after his third bowl. He left some money and went home to sleep.

* * *

The next day was pretty boring for Naruto. In the morning, they did some D ranked 'missions'. Naruto was especially pissed when they had to catch Tora, the cat owned by madam Shijimi, the wife of the fire daimyou. After couple of those 'missions', Naruto went to the training ground to work on his lightning manipulation. He still didn't make any significant progress and he was getting pretty annoyed already.

Naruto almost called it quits when he got a visitor. Naruto looked up and saw his sensei standing above him, smiling.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing?" Kakashi ashed as he sat on the ground.

"Hey sensei. I'm training in lightning manipulation, but I still can't get more than some occasional sparks here and there."

"Would you like some help?"

"You know lightning manipulation?"

"Well, lightning is my affinity." Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei. I'd like some help."

Kakashi smiled. "Now, the trick in lightning manipulation is to send chakra through your nerves and charge it at the same time. It will take a while and lot of work if it's not your main affinity."

"Don't worry sensei. I'll get it done in no time." Naruto said with a grin.

"I'm sure you will. Now don't over train yourself. We have missions tomorrow."

"Yeah, those are certainly tiring." Naruto said.

"Well see ya tomorrow." Kakashi said with a wave.

"Bye sensei." Naruto waved back as Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
